kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sneagator
|classification = Akuma Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 4,000,000 Power (Originally stated to be 40,000,000 Power)|trademark_technique(s) = Crocodile Hell, Decapitation Bite, Hell's Spacewalk|family = Sneagator Jr. (son), Maxman (Grandson)|japanese_voice = Issei Futamata, Hideyuki Hori (ep 121), Tetsu Inada (Kinnikuman Nisei)|anime = Anime Episode 67 (First Appearance)|manga = Manga Chapter 162 (First Appearance)}} is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman. 'About' Sneagator was another of the Akuma Knights. He had the ability to shape-shift into any form ranging from a claw to a snake to a shoe. Generally, his form was reptilian, and wore sneakers, or had laces somewhere on it. The only exception to this was his last form, the Claw form. He faced Kinnikuman and was smashed into the mat in the end. His original form was the foot of a T-Rex. He makes two more brief appearances near the end of the series, one escaping from Hell and being apprehended by Omegaman, and another at the very end, inexplicably revived and cheering on Kinnikuman after his Face Flash. His grandson is Maxman, one of the villains in Kinnikuman Nisei. 'Story' Kinnikuman Kinnikuman attends a chojin physical with his colleagues. Kinnikuman: Chapter 160 The Chojin Power of his colleagues is halved, with only his power left intact. It is revealed that the golden mask on Planet Kinniku has been stolen, and the Silver Mask travels through space into Kinnikuman's hands, as a group of six masked men descend on Kinnikuman. Only one of them has the true Golden Mask, and each says they will go to a specific location to wait for Kinnikuman; if he battles them and wins, they will give him their mask, and their tournament will end when he finds the true Golden Mask. Kinnikuman: Chapter 161 The first match is against Sneagator in the Budokan Stadium. Kinnikuman: Chapter 162 The ring seems empty, until Sneagator appears to turn all the chairs into alligators and the confetti into lizards. Sneagator bites through the ropes, which turn into snakes and attack Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 163 He then bites down onto Kinnikuman's right shoulder, before using a Hell Space Walk, which is a powerful sneaker kick. Sneagator then bites into Kinnikuman's torso, before using another sneaker-kick and biting him in three separate places. At this point, Meat realises the animals are illusions caused by a light projector. Sneagator attempts to bite off Kinnikuman's head, but Kinnikuman stops him by holding onto the sides of his jaws, before using a Mouth-Ripping Kinniku-Buster, and covers the light projector with Sneagator's blood. Sneagtor then sheds his skin and returns in a tortoise form. Kinnikuman: Chapter 164 He uses a Strong Body Press on Kinnikuman, but Kinnikuman uses a Muscle Curtain, and Sneagator sheds his skin again. Kinnikuman gets behind Sneagator and rips the fins from his head, but Sneagator turns again into a chameleon to camouflage into his environment. Kinnikuman allows himself to be injured, so he can use his blood to force Sneagator to become visible. Sneagator then turns into a dinosaur hand, but Kinnikuman gets him in a Bear Hug. Kinnikuman: Chapter 165 This allows him to see Sneagator's true face, which is on one of his fingers. He uses a Front Suplex to then defeat Sneagator. 'Techniques' ; :* :* :* :* :* :* in a Sneaker :* :* :* 'Career Information' ; ;Championships *Africa's Strongest Chojin League Championship Winner ('81) ;Titles *One of the Six Devil Knights ;Nicknames * ;Win/Loss record *O Kareiyasu (Forfeit) (anime only) *X Kinnikuman (Front Suplex) *X Ganman (Elk Horn Tempest) 'Trivia' *'Submitted by:' Masahiko Miyata (宮田将彦) from Saitama Gallery Kin_Sneagator_2.png Sneagator.png Kinnikuman Sneagator.jpg 'References' 'Navigation' ja:スニゲーター Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Sneagator Clan Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Six Akuma Knights Category:Characters from Republic of the Congo